In known telecommunication systems, the recipient of a telephone call may be provided with an identity of the caller. The identity of the caller may be displayed, e.g., in the form of a name, a phone number, or some other information that was previously stored along with the caller's name or phone number. Being informed about the caller's identity, the recipient may then decide whether he wishes to answer the call. The recipient may be informed about calls that the recipient missed in the past, along with the identities of the callers.
However, in the known telecommunication systems, the recipient of a call may only decide whether to answer the call or whether to call back based on the identity of the caller. Yet, even if the caller and the recipient do not know each other well, the call may still be of high importance. The known systems do not provide a possibility for the caller to express the importance of his call to the recipient in case the recipient does not answer the call.
There is thus a need for advanced calling capabilities such that the users of a telecommunication system may interact more comprehensively with each other.